Sugar
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: Seperti kata Naruto, kehidupan Sasuke itu begitu monoton bahkan mungkin hambar dan sepertinya memerlukan sedikit saja pemanis didalamnya./ "Pemanis itu seperti gula, kan?" / Dedicated for #EternalLoveForSasuHina / My 1st One Shot! / RnR, Please?


**Sugar [A SasuHina Fanfiction]**

**Summary : Seperti kata Naruto, kehidupan Sasuke itu begitu monoton bahkan mungkin hambar dan sepertinya memerlukan sedikit saja pemanis didalamnya.**

**.**

**Sugar © Riz Riz 21 [Galaxy]  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance  
**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang tahun ini akan menginjak umur sembilan belas tahun itu tengah asik membaca bukunya sambil meminum segelas teh yang tadi dipesannya saat sampai di kafe ini. Kacamata yang membingkai dikedua matanya sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda minus pada wajahnya yang rupawan, bahkan _image_-nya yang saat ini terkesan seperti _smart_ _boy_ malah semakin membuat gadis-gadis di kafe itu terus-menerus menatapnya.

Kring!

Suara bel pintu kafe yang selalu berbunyi setiap kali pintunya dibuka itu langsung berhasil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, dan benar saja terlihat pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa berjalan kearahnya.

Ya, itu adalah Naruto Namikaze sahabat sejak balitanya Sasuke.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Naruto lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada dihadapan Sasuke.

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar, bagaimana bisa pemuda bersurai kuning itu membuatnya menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam? Naruto harus sangat berterima kasih tentang fakta bahwa Sasuke memiliki sedikit 'rasa baik hati' untuk tidak pergi dari kafe ini dan 'rasa sabar' untuk menunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ya ampun, _teme_. Kau masih saja berkutat dengan buku-buku kedokteranmu itu?" seru Naruto saat menyadari buku apa yang ada ditangan kiri Sasuke.

"Begitulah."

"Sesekali kau harus bersenang-senang, seperti diriku!" senyuman lima jari kembali terlihat diwajah Naruto.

"Jurusanku tidak semudah jurusanmu," sahut Sasuke yang kembali membaca bukunya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sedikit kesal, "Hei-hei! Jurusan Animator itu sama sekali tidak semudah kelihatannya! Kau harus tahu betapa hampir stressnya aku saat mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang sangat menyusahkan itu!" celotehnya seperti ibu-ibu yang berebut barang obral.

"Jangan mengeluh." Sasuke hanya memberikan respon yang dingin.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanannya sedangkan Sasuke masih fokus dengan apa yang tertera dibuku kedokterannya itu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik dan sudah menemani Sasuke sejak masa kanak-kanak, Naruto merasa kadang Sasuke hanya fokus belajar, belajar, dan belajar untuk mencapai apa yang ditargetkannya.

Rasanya hanya hal itu yang Sasuke dilakukan sejak dulu. Apakah Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa bosan?

"_Teme_, hidupmu monoton sekali," kata Naruto tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Sasuke. "Hidupmu hambar, yang kamu lakukan hanya belajar dan belajar."

"Belajar itu bekal masa depan, _baka_-_dobe_."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, tapi mereka masih muda dan belum genap duapuluh tahun. Harusnya Sasuke menikmati hidup seperti apa yang lakukan anak-anak muda seumuran mereka, bersenang-senang dan sudah merasakan apa itu namanya cinta.

"Tapi tetap saja hidupmu hambar, _teme_! Kau sepertinya memerlukan sedikit pemanis!" seru Naruto dengan sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke yang memang tidak diperkirakannya. "Bahkan sampai sekarang aku ragu kamu pernah jatuh cinta."

"Itu hal terakhir pada daftar target-ku." Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya, hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, teme! Alasan aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin membicarakan hidupmu yang hambar itu!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan merebut buku dari tangan Sasuke secara kasar.

"Ish, baiklah. Ada apa dengan hidupku yang katamu hambar itu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan murka.

"Kamu perlu sedikit cinta dan sedikit simpati."

Sasuke langsung memberika tatapan horor dan jijik pada Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai kuning dihadapannya itu mengernyit heran. Merasa tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto yang baru saja kembali duduk langsung berdiri dan mengebrak meja hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menatapnya dengan heran.

"BUKAN DARIKU! TAPI DARI PARA GADIS! AKU MASIH NORMAL SASUKE-_TEME_!" teriak Naruto dengan nyaring, wajahnya menunjukkan raut amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Tentu aku tahu itu, _baka_-_dobe_."

"Eh?"

Yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah wajah Naruto yang memerah karena malu dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung dengan tatapan kosong, entah mengapa perkataan Naruto padanya tempo hari terus saja tergiang-giang dikepalanya seperti sebuah CD yang telah rusak. Sosok gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon yang ada di halaman gedung kuliahnya membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti dan memilih untuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut _indigo _indah yang panjang hingga ke pinggang.

Mata yang bermanik _lavender_ yang begitu menenangkan.

Kulit pucat yang begitu menarik perhatian meski tidak sepucat kulit salah satu sepupu Sasuke alias Sai Uchiha.

Entah sejak kapan seorang Hinata Hyuga telah menarik perhatian Sasuke tanpa disadari dan tanpa diperhitungkan. Secara tiba-tiba kepala Hinata mendongak dan membuat kedua matanya yang bemanik _lavender_ langsung berhadapan dengan kedua mata yang bermanik _onyx_ Sasuke yang begitu tajam. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya saling menatap dalam diam tanpa ada yang berinisiatif memulai percakapan atau bahkan membuang buka, merasa ada yang kurang Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Hinata.

"_Konichiwa_ Uchiha-_kun_," sapa Hinata dengan sopan seperti apa yang telah diajarkan oleh almarhumah ibunya.

"Hn. _Konichiwa_," balas Sasuke seadaanya lalu matanya menatap laptop yang ada dipangkuan Hinata. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Hinata sedikit kaget karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengannya dan mulai menjawab, "Aku hanya tengah bersantai sambil menyelesaikan novel terbaruku."

Inilah Hinata Hyuga yang baru, tidak ada gagap setiap kali mulai bicara seperti saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu primadona di Konoha University karena wajahnya yang manis dan juga seorang mahasiswi yang memiliki otak cemerlang, bisa dibilang pamor Hinata sama sekali tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah jam belajar Uchiha-_kun_ sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata saat menemukan bahwa pembicaraan mereka akan terhenti jika dirinya tidak berinisiatif untuk membuka tema bicara baru.

"Begitulah, dan sekarang aku sedang berpikir," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukan gestur tubuh yang seakan mengatakan 'bisa-aku-duduk-disamping-mu-?'.

Melihat itu, dengan buru-buru Hinata langsung menata buku-bukunya dan memindahkan tasnya agar dapat memberikan ruang Sasuke untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Ah! Maksudku jika kamu tidak keberatan membaginya padaku." Hinata langsung terlihat panik sendiri lalu mencoba kembali fokus pada laptopnya, melewatkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke menganguk kecil lalu berkata, "Aku sedang memikirkan perkataan Naruto tempo hari."

"Perkataan Naruto-_kun_? Tentang apa?" tanpa sadar Hinata malah terus bertanya, karena memang rasa penasarannya kali ini tengah tergelitik.

"Tentang hidupku yang hambar," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap _intens_ Hinata, begitu menikmati wajah manis yang tengah ditatapnya.

"Hambar?" ulang Hinata sambil berpikir dan sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan _intens_ Sasuke. "Jika hambar, Uchiha-_kun_ hanya perlu menambahkan garam atau gula."

"Hn?"

"Maksudku seperti sesuatu yang baru untuk hidup Uchiha-_kun_."

"Naruto menyaranku untuk menambahkan pemanis," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang tetapi perkataannya itu malah semakin membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Pemanis itu seperti gula, kan?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke. "Ternyata ini lebih rumit dari yang aku pikirkan."

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum kecil bukan tipis seperti biasanya saat melihat Hinata yang tengah asik sendiri berpikir. Padahal ini adalah masalah Sasuke tetapi kenapa malah gadis manis keturunan Hyuga itu yang sibuk memikirkan masalahnya? Kedua _onyx-_nya masih setia memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah berpikir keras dan itu memang berhasil membuat Hinata terlihat lebih manis daripada biasanya.

Ah, sudah berapa kali Sasuke menyebut kata 'manis' yang ditujukan untuk gadis Hyuga ini?

"Apa Uchiha-_kun_ sudah menemukan gula itu?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan ide.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai saat menemukan tatapan mata Hinata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, baru saja."

"Apa itu? Atau mungkin siapa itu?" Hinata terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan diberikan sebuah kejutan kali ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata bahkan ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan saat Hinata menyadari itu wajahnya langsung merona merah bahkan rona merahnya lebih merah dari tomat. Seringai yang tadi terukir diwajah Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat rona merah yang menjalar diwajah Hinata, sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang menatap Sasuke dengan bingung karena tidak mengerti apa maksud pria Uchiha itu.

"Dia seorang gadis." Sasuke mulai berucap dengan tenang. "Memiliki rambut _indigo_ panjang, manik _lavender_ yang indah, kulit pucat, dan wajah semanis gula."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya, "I-Itu.." dan kegagapannya kembali.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuga dan itu kamu."

"!"

CHU~!

Tanpa aba-aba bibir Sasuke langsung tepat mendarat diatas bibir Hinata tanpa memperdulikan betapa merahnya wajah gadis Hyuga itu dan mungkin beberapa tahun atau beberapa bulan lagi Hinata akan bisa menyadang nama Uchiha sebagai nama belakangnya.

Siapa tahu?

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Riz tahu ini pasti maksa banget mengingat saat ini Riz masih terkena Writer Block khusus dalam bikin Fanfic dengan latar chara Naruto *hiks*. Tapi jujur Riz merasa bangga karena bisa membuat Fanfic berlatar belakangkan Anime Naruto lagi! Dan ini adalah... *jeng jeng jeng* ONE SHOT PERTAMA RIZ RIZ 21! *tebar bunga*. Dari awal jadi author, Riz emang udah pengen banget bikin One Shot tapi baru kesampaian sekarang.**

_**Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Maroon 5 - Sugar.**_

**Sekian dari Riz, please REVIEW readers! Don't be silent readers please :)**

**XOXO  
Riz Riz 21 (Galaxy)**


End file.
